El ataque al puerto de la Guaira, Version Hetalia
by Lipurogry
Summary: Con Base en un hecho Histórico. Dicen que la primera vez que ves a alguien varia de persona en persona, Venezuela lo descubre de una manera peculiar.


El Ataque al puerto de La Guaira, versión Hetalia

Para más información: Compañía Guipuzcoana ( es . wikipedia wiki / Compa % C3 % B1 % C3 % Ada _ Guipuzcoana) recuerden quitar los espacios

La historia se basa en un hecho histórico: "en 1743, el general Charles Knowles, al mando de los ingleses, organizo un ataque armado contra el Puerto de La Guaira, cuyo principal objetivo destruir todo aquello que perteneciera al Compañía Guipuzcoana. Las naves británicas bombardearon ferozmente la ciudad del litoral guaireño, pero fueron rechazadas por el poderío de las milicias españolas y criollas."

Inglaterra: Arthur Kirkiland

Venezuela: Helena Rodriguez

Insinuaciones de VenezuelaxInglaterra (HelenaxArthur). Seguramente me van a querer matar por lo flojo que me quedo el fic pero es que lo hice apurada (además de que Word me habia borrado TODO asi que volvi a escribirlo -.-)

Era una mañana del marzo de 1743 cuando Helena Rodríguez, Representación de Venezuela, caminaba por el Puerto de la Guaira, viendo como las embarcaciones iba y venían.

Estaba enojada, no comprendía como Antonio había permitido que La Compañía Guipuzcoana se instalara en su territorio. Ni siquiera eran españoles y tenia que obedecerles, pensó soltando un bufido poco femenino.

Antonio-la representación de España y su protector- le había asegurado que él se había opuesto desde un principio pero su Jefe había sido insistente con respecto a ello. Y además toda la corte Real había estado de acuerdo.

Suspiro al recordarse de todos los extranjeros que habían sido humillados en esos años. Se fijo de repente en sus ropas: una camisa de seda blanca definía sutilmente sus atributos, un pantalón marrón algo justado que le llegaba hasta los tobillos con unas botas negras que apenas se veían debajo de estos, y un sombrero de paja para protegerse del sol. Y como no, una espada colgaba de su cadera, solo en caso de emergencia. Su cabello era negro azabache y sus ojos cafe oscuro, y tenia la piel algo tostada

De repente, un estruendo se escucho y la gente se quedo en donde estaba, atemorizada. Otro estruendo y todos comenzaron a correr, ya sabían lo que era: alguien atacaba el Puerto.

Sin perder el tiempo, Helena corrió hasta llegar a la entrada del fuerte. Entro y se encontró a un hombre de cabello negro entrecano que reconoció casi enseguida.

Era el Jefe del Fuerte, el Capitán Palacios.

—Capitan — lo llamo Helena, haciendo que el hombre se volteara y asintiera a modo de saludo, como si fuera muy normal ver a una chica vestida de chico, y además de tono autoritario.

—Señorita Helena ¿Qué le trae por aquí? — le pregunto el Capitán con cortesía pero se le notaba nervioso. Venezuela procedió a explicarle sobre el estruendo que escucho.

—Son ingleses los que nos atacan, Venezuela. Ya mis hombres están atacando a la flota enemiga ¿pero que debemos hacer? No creo que aguantemos mucho tiempo. —le explico el hombre, desconsolado

—No capitán, debemos seguir peleando, no nos vamos a rendir sin dar pelea antes ¿De acuerdo? Y dígale a sus soldados que aparten a los civiles del Puerto lo más rápido posible. Yo iré a la entrada del puerto para pelear— y antes de que su interlocutor respondiera, la colonia habia bajado apresurada.

Al llegar a la entrada del Puerto, vio que la gran parte del sitio estaba destruido y los cadáveres empezaron a acumularse.

Vaya, vaya ¿Qué hace una niña como tú aquí? — Venezuela oyó la voz y se volteo, y detrás de ella se hallaba un rubio de ojos verdes -además de gruesas cejas- con una sonrisa un tanto arrogante. Debía admitir que el muy desgraciado era guapo.

Primero no soy "niña", me llamo Venezuela y si no me equivoco tú tienes que lárgate de aquí antes de que te rebane en pedacitos. — Le amenazo la morena, provocando la risa del Ingles

Y yo soy, para tu información, Inglaterra y soy mayor y más fuerte que tú. Supongo que eres la Colonia de España de la que tanto oí hablar— le dijo el Ingles con tono burlón. Helena saco su espada y se quito el sombrero. Arthur la miro algo impresionado (no, no le gustaba esa enana, se dijo a si mismo, no era tan pervertido como Francia)

Si soy la Colonia de España, pero no soy débil y no me rendiré, _Inglaterra_— dijo la de ojos marrones burlándose. Ambos podían jugar a ese juego, fue lo que pensó Venezuela antes de oír los metales chocar entre si, dando inicio a la batalla entre ambas naciones

…

Horas más tarde, Venezuela y Inglaterra estaban gravemente heridos. Inglaterra tenia cortes profundos y sangrantes en las dos piernas y en el brazo izquierdo mientras que Venezuela tenia múltiples cortes en todo el cuerpo

— Ríndete Venezuela, no vale la pena que sigas luchando. De todas maneras, ya has perdido— Helena le dirigió una mirada de ira, ni loca pensaba rendirse ante el europeo, primero moriría, pensó con determinación

No…s-se n-nota que no me conoces, Inglaterra— replico con dificultad, haciendo que el aludido la mirara impresionado. Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, Helena cayó desmallada.

…

Cuando Helena se despertó nuevamente, descubrió que alguien había vendado sus heridas.

—Señorita Rodríguez… menos mal que ha despertado— Se incorporo con cuidado y vio que estaba en el hospital local, en el que atendían a todos los heridos de la batalla. El que había hablado era un mal herido Capitán Palacios, que parecía tener heridas más severas que las suyas.

—Capitán, ¿Cómo están sus soldados? — Inquirió Helena, el Capitán negó suavemente

—Casi todos murieron, Helena. No pude hacer nada por ellos— Un silencio pesado cayó entre ambos. Venezuela sintió un rencor grande hacia el Ingles, no podía creer que hubiera asesinado a parte de su gente de forma tan fría. Pero ella no se vengaría, ese no era su estilo, de todas maneras nada de lo que hiciera resucitaría a los muertos-se dijo tratando de consolarse-.

El capitán pareció recodar algo de repente, sacando de entre sus ropas un sobre blanco, una carta. La morena alzo una ceja

—Esto es para ti Helena, un joven ingles me la dio hace una hora. Casi me amenazo para que no la abriera, y me dijo que confiara en el contenido de la carta, no tiene ningún truco de mal gusto por lo que veo— explicaba el hombre, dándole el sobre a una confundida Venezuela, quien la abrió.

"_Querida Venezuela,_

_Han pasado cuatro días desde la batalla, aunque no te hayas fijado en eso porque tal vez estabas inconsciente en el hospital. Tu gente ha dado pelea de manera formidable._

_Deberías considerarlo un elogio, no todos logran vencer a la Marina Real Británica de la forma en la que ustedes lo hicieron-_al leer esto, Helena por poco no rueda los ojos_- pero he visto que eres más fuerte de lo que pensé, así que te pido disculpas por subestimarte._

_También debo agregar que nosotros-mi gente y yo- veníamos a destruir la Guipuzcoana pero como ya te dije, tu gente no nos dejo asaltar el puerto. Se que a ti no te agrada esa Compañía, por eso vinimos, pensando que ustedes nos dejarían entrar y destruirla fácilmente pero ya veo que me equivoque._

_Espero verte de nuevo,_

_Hasta Pronto_

_Arthur Kirkiland_

Helena cerró la carta, algo aturdida con respecto a lo que había leído. Se fijo en que Inglaterra la había elogiado por su esfuerzo (algo que era casi imposible, según lo que había dicho España sobre él), además de algo muy curioso para la Joven Colonia: La Nación más antigua había firmado la Carta con su nombre humano, y si no se equivocaba, cuando un país firmaba con su nombre humano significaba que este le consideraba un igual, es decir, una nación y no la hermanita de otro país (En su caso, España –señalo internamente-).

—¿Qué decía? — Pregunto Palacios, de quien se había olvidado por un breve periodo de tiempo. Ella negó con la cabeza

—No es nada de que preocuparse, Capitán— Contesto con una sonrisa— es solo un amigo que estaba de paso por aquí— Invento, pero algo muy curioso era que habia llamado a Inglaterra-no Arthur- un amigo.

Definitivamente tenia muchas cosas en que pensar.

Se aceptan comentarios, buenos y malos, tomatazos…

Hasta Luego

Samira Gry


End file.
